Just Having Some Fun
by PhoenixBeatz
Summary: Raven is an attractive girl and the two teen heroes Robin and Beast Boy start to notice and fight for her affection when Raven notices she decides to have some fun and play a cruel game. Will this end well ? Rated M for murder... Nah just joking lemon :9
1. Chapter 1

_Gonna give this one an M as I'm gonna go heavy on the lemon later on. If you don't like lemon please be so kind as to get the fuck off my fanfiction. ( I always wanted to swear! oh yeah, M rating for the win). _

_Who is the lucky guy that is going to get Ravens full attention later on? _  
_Maybe Beast Boy or perhaps the "Boy Wonder" himself maybe even Silkie depending on the medication they put me on in this place. _

_I have no clue, yet... _

_Disclaimer: _

_I do not own Teen Titans _

_I do not own any of the characters _

_I own nothing..._

* * *

The morning sun was slowly setting over Jump City, its golden rays reflecting off the glistening water that swept calmly up onto the rocky coast.

Raven opened her eyes and with a yawn stretched herself to get rid of the morning stiffness. After checking the watch hanging above her she crept back under her covers again and closed her eyes. Since the Titans had defeated the brotherhood of evil there had been almost nothing to do. Slade was still in hiding or maybe he had even given up his life of crime but whatever he was doing and wherever he was he was staying low. Raven didn't care much she was starting to like the free time she had on her hands now. Usually she had always been one of the first to wake up but now that she could she really enjoyed just staying in bed doing nothing.

Raven heard a knock at the door. She ignored it and rolled over embracing her covers. The knocking continued this time it was louder and sounded more demanding.

With a sigh Raven got up and walked to door.

"What ?", Raven asked lazily as she opened the door with her powers.

"Raven are you okay? You missed breakfast and we're all waiting for you we were just about to start on the diner", Robin said sounding a little aggravated. It took him a moment to realize that Raven was only wearing a long T-shirt that barely covered her up. He just stared at her for a moment hypnotized by her. She said something but he didn't listen to her. He was too preoccupied thinking of what he would rather be doing with her instead of talking. He felt himself grow hot inside as he imagined her..

"Robin", Raven said sounding annoyed. "I told you to get out", Raven said before walking towards Robin, who backed up until he reached the door. Raven walked up to him leaned in. He closed his eyes waiting for it to happen. The tension was starting to rise in him and he could feel something move in his pants as Raven got closer and closer. "unless you want to join me in the shower", Raven whispered in his ear seductively before she opened the door and pushed him out.

Raven giggled lightly as the door slammed shut in front of him. That's what he got for staring at her that boy blunder.

Robin felt extremely hot and unsatisfied. He had never really looked at Raven in that way before and he always thought he had a thing for Starfire, but man after seeing Raven who needed Starfire. He just had to have her he decided. The way she had made him crazy there a minute ago was something he had never experienced before. Thinking about her made his member even harder and he tried to push it down so the others wouldn't notice. He checked himself in the mirror in the hall and took a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped into the living room/kitchen part of the tower. The others were already eating their food and didn't notice him come in.  
Starfire looked up from her food and when she saw Robin she flew over to him.

"Friend Robin", Starfire said enthusiastically. "Will Raven be joining us soon for the main meal of the day?", she asked.

Robin scratched his head she hadn't really answered that question or he maybe she had and he just hadn't listened. "Yes, of course Starfire", Robin said. "She just needs to get ready first.", he added.

"Okay then I shall wait for friend Raven and not join Beast Boy and Cyborg on their trip to the mall of shopping so she will not have to eat alone.", Starfire said returning to her seat. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg who shrugged. Just the thought of spending the day alone with Raven made Robin feel hot again.

"No, no, Starfire", Robin began hastily. "If you want to go shopping you can go and don't worry I'll eat with Raven", he said hoping his plan would work. The others looked at him. Robiin gulped had he acted too suspicious.  
"I am unsure Robin. Me and Raven are the best female friends so I do not know if I must dine with her. Is this not earth tradition ?", she said.  
"Oh, I'm sure Raven wouldn't mind", Robin said smoothly.  
"Maybe you are right. I did promise Beast Boy and Cyborg to join them on their travels", Starfire said deep in thought.  
"Okay", she said suddenly. "Let us depart then friends", she said to Cyborg and Beast Boy. They nodded and the three of them headed to the door.

Robin smiled. He was going to have Raven for himself for the afternoon...

* * *

_Dunno what I'm gonna do with this one just gonna write as I have plenty of time on my hands here in hospital. My last fanfiction (Source of the Cataclysm) flopped probably because I made some odd design choices but I can't tell as the readers are refusing to review. I would even prefer to get flamed at instead of just this awkward silence. _  
_Anyway I hope you will like this one better. _

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm gonna go heavy on the lemon later so if you don't like lemon I suggest you get the fuck off my fanfiction._

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Titans_

_I do not own any of the characters_

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Robin smiled. He was going to have Raven for himself for the afternoon and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Raven had just finished drying her hair and she was checking herself in the mirror. She had let her hair grow the last few months and it was almost as long as it had been after she defeated Trigon. She began to brush it carefully and continued to brush it until it was nice and silken. She then put her dark blue cloak on and walked to the dining area. Raven was surprised to see Robin cooking. She had never seen him anywhere near the kitchen if she was honest. She sat down at the table and looked for her food. She was hungry of course and for the past few weeks her day had always begun with her diner. When Raven couldn't find it she crept up on Robin, he still hadn't noticed her because he was to preoccupied with whatever he was cooking.  
"Buuh", Raven whispered in his ear at the same time tapping him on the shoulder. Robin jumped and almost sent one of the pots crashing to the floor. "Jesus Christ, Raven", Robin said panting. She giggled and walked back to her seat. "Where's my food then?", she asked. "It was cold so I decided to cook you something", Robin said waiting nervously for Ravens reaction. She raised a brow. "What gives me the honor?", she asked sounding suspicious. "I just wanted treat you", Robin said hastily. "I mean there's nothing wrong with that is there?", he added. "I guess not", Raven said thinking about what he said. "The only thing is I've never seen you cook not even for Starfire", Raven remarked with a bit of astonishment in her voice. Robin cringed at the mention of Starfire. "Don't worry about her", Robin said cool without taking his eyes off the pots and pans.  
"Talking of Starfire where is she and where is everybody else?", Raven asked playfully bobbing her legs a little. "They've gone out for the day", Robin said casually while he stirred some liquid before tasting it. He smiled. Alfred had been a good teacher. "Looks like it's just the two us then", Raven said yawning stretching herself. Robin couldn't help but stare at her luscious body with it's well formed curves. He wished he could just ravish her now and make her scream while he pumped her full of his juices. He could feel his hard member pushing against his tight green pants as a reaction to his wild thoughts. He shook his head he needed to calm down. When Raven finished rubbing her eyes he quickly averted his gaze and returned it back to the boiling pots before she noticed his stare. "What are you cooking ?", Raven asked interested before getting up and walking over to the stove. "Some gulasch with sp tzele", Robin said. "What's that?", Raven asked peering over Robin shoulder. Robin took a deep breath inhaling Ravens scent and enjoying her proximity. "It's a German dish", he explained. "Oh, wie exotisch.", Raven whispered in his ear teasingly before she walked back to her seat. Raven never ceased to amaze Robin. He checked the food one final time tasting a bit of the gulasch and checking if the sp tzle were nice and soft. When he was satisfied with it he put the food onto a plate he place on a tray earlier with a glass and some cutlery. He picked the tray up and walked over to Raven putting the tray down in front of her. "Jeez, thanks Robin", Raven said when she saw the tasty looking food. She took a spoon and began to sip some of the light red liquid. "Wow Robin this tastes good I didn't know you could cook.", she said sounding a little surprised. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Raven", Robin said before sitting down on the stool next to her. She paused for a moment but then she just continued eating. Robin watched her eat her meal for the first time realizing how good she looked in her leotard. He enjoyed the sight of her and her every move made him long for her affection more. He couldn't believe it really since this morning he had always wanted to be with Starfire but he hadn't been able to think about her at all. Starfire made him feel happy and calm when he was around her but Raven did something to him he had never experienced before. She had unintentionally or purposely fueled his lust to such a level that he was almost mad for her. He imagined her again lying in front of him on the counter wriggling in ecstasy while he slowly drank the juices out of her driving her to insanity. "You okay Robin", Raven asked pulling Robin out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine", Robin blurted out making her suspicious. "There's not any poison in the food is there?", she asked him. "I was just thinking about something that's all", he said reassuring. She studied him for a moment before she continued to eat.

What was wrong with him? The only thing he could think about were the many things he would like to do to Raven and the things he wanted her to do to him. He needed to get the tension out of his system it was driving him insane but how would he get Raven to give him the release he needed.

Raven put her plate down satisfied. Robin was a surprisingly good cook but that still didn't explain his strange behavior. Since this morning when she had teased him he was acting weird. Maybe it was just her imagination but it felt like he was starring at her whenever he thought she didn't notice. It was odd but she liked the attention somehow usually she sat in the corner reading a book or knitting (A.C.: Yeah I know lol there is this one scene in the cartoon) while the others did there own things not bothering her but this was new to her and she was beginning to like it. She wondered what kind of reaction she could provoke if she pushed the right buttons. She smiled she was going to enjoy this.

Raven turned to face Robin and leaned in close not breaking eye contact. They looked into each others eyes intently. Her amethyst eyes hypnotized him and Robin couldn't believe how beautiful she was and that he had never noticed before. "So what do you want to do now, Boy Wonder", Raven said beguiling emphasizing the last two words. Robin gulped and broke the eye contact that was just too much even for him. "I dunno how about we watch a movie?", he suggested nervously. "Fine with me", Raven said winking at Robin before she got up and walked over to the sofa. Robin exhaled to relieve some of the tension so things wouldn't get out of hand. With shaky legs he got up and walked over to her.

Raven smiled. She enjoyed the power she was having over Robin it was like a powerful spell from one of her books. She was beginning the understand why succubus were considered so dangerous and she wondered how far she could actually make him go. She knew guys were jerks and maybe it was time to teach them a lesson.  
She looked at Robin who just stared at her intoxicated like a dog would look at it's owner. "You need to put the DVD in the tray you know", she said smiling amused. Robin shook his head and got up. He choose a horror movie. Raven smiled she knew he hated them and then she knew she was going to have her fun...

* * *

_Yay didn't sleep again last night and you're probably all like, "shut the fuck up I don't wanna read your life story just give us the next fucking chapter"._

_So yeah, fuck you._

_Oh, and don't worry Beast Boy will be along soon enough._

_All you BB/Rae fans are gonna be in for a real treat ;)_

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna go heavy on the lemon later so if you don't like lemon I suggest you get the fuck off my fanfiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I do not own any of the characters I own nothing...

* * *

Raven knew she was going to have her fun. Robin picked up the remote from the table and turned on the TV. He set the movie to play and then sat down next to Raven as close to her as he possibly could. She let him have his way and even went so far as to rest her head on his shoulder.

From his position Robin could smell her hair. It has was an intoxicating scent that made a dribble form at the end of his hardening member. He put his arms round her waist and buried his face into her long beautiful purple hair but she freed herself and turned to face him "What are you doing Robin?", she asked him innocently. "I thought we wanted to watch a movie like good friends do?". Robin snapped his head back when he heard the word friends and leaned on the back of the couch. "Movie. Right we're watching the movie.", he said more to reassure himself then to reassure her. Was she doing this on purpose ?

Raven smiled to herself while she snuggled up a bit more to Robin. With her empathic powers she could feel the burning fire and the incredible urge he had to release his tension on her now that she had established direct body contact. She found it very arousing that the only thing he could think about was her and his fantasies were so vivid and wild. Raven closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. In his mind he was holding her up against a wall repeatedly thrusting into her while he held her up supporting her rear with his hands. Raven saw herself holding onto Robins neck while she had her legs outstretched over his shoulder. She was screaming her passion out while he kept thrusting into her petite body. Raven was fascinated by his wish to drive her to insanity with his relentless pounding. Her nipples hard and erected and her face red from the almost unbearable pleasure. His rhythm got faster and faster sending Raven into the abyss screaming at the top of her lungs while he pumped everything he had into her. Raven returned back to reality and found that she herself was a little wet. Robins fantasies about her were insane and unrealistically intense but at the same time she found them very arousing. Time had really flown as it always did when one was caught up in his imagination or somebody elses like in this case. The movie was almost over and Raven didn't care that she hadn't really seen any of it. The movie she had just watched had been far more interesting. She grabbed the remote and muted the sound of the TV before she turned around to Robin grabbing his shoulder for support. She was now half lying on him her behind resting on his thigh. Their faces were mere inches apart from one another. "So, Robin did you enjoy the movie?", she asked sounding casual while she rotated her hips ever so slightly caressing his already hardening rod with her soft behind making it grow even larger and harden more. He didn't answer and she could tell from his heavy breathing that he wasn't going to either. She was satisfied for now. "Okay, then", she said before getting off him and walking off to her room. She would give him some time to cool down.

Robin was panting what was going on a minute ago she was making him hard rubbing her butt all over his dick like she was trying to get him off and the next minute she just leaves. Wow he was confused. He got up and walked towards the door he needed to go to the training room and get this shit out of his system. In the training room he started furiously punching the punching bags trying to relieve the tension. After he had exhausted himself he hit the weights until he was worn out. He was covered in sweat so he decided to take a shower. He walked to his room and opened the door. First he stripped and then he hit the shower rewarding his body with some hot water. While he showered thoughts of Raven crept back into his mind causing his member to grow once again. He had never done this before but he knew it needed to be done. Robin grabbed his hard member firmly and began to rub it pulling his foreskin up and down. In his mind he was fucking Raven who was bent over a counter. The feeling he was experiencing was amazing and he slowly began to increase the pace until he was in a frenzy. His loins started to glow and he felt like bursting right before it happened. Suddenly waves of pleasure getting harder and more intense swept through his body an overwhelming pleasure which caused his whole body to tingle and then came the explosion. He moaned Ravens name as the pressure was released from him his cock in form of white sperm that shot out of his twitching dick relentlessly. After the feeling had ceased he looked down to find the showers walls soaked in cum. He didn't even know it was possible to cum so much. He felt week all over and was exhausted his penis still throbbing even though the flow of juices had long ceased. He took a deep breath then he turned off the shower that had felt good.

Raven licked her wet finger while she lay on the floor exhausted. She had never realized that her body could giver her soo much pleasure. She got up and decided to take a shower it had taken her a while to figure it out but when she had found the sweet spot it had been amazing. She had then let her dark fantasies guide her to the amazing finale. She turned on the water and let it run down her body cleaning off all her dried fluids. She felt a little worn out and her private area hurt a little. When she felt she had cleaned herself enough she grabbed a towel and dried herself off being especially careful not to hurt herself. Raven then dressed and checked herself in the mirror before leaving her room. She met Beast Boy in the hall so the others must have gotten back some time earlier. She looked at Beast Boy he had changed a lot over the last year he had gotten more muscular and a lot taller. She smiled.

"Beast Boy", Raven called making him turn around. "Yeah?", he said stopping dead in his tracks. "How was your day?", she asked in a sweet voice. Beast Boy scratched his head. Raven was acting weird but hey who was he to argue when she was nice to him. "Pretty good", he said before he continued to make his way down the hall. He needed to get out of here before she exploded or something. "Where are you going?", she asked sounding a little surprised. "Don't you want to talk to me?", she asked. If only she had asked him that same question about a year ago when he had had a crush on her. "Yeah sure", he said turning around. "How was your day then?", he asked her. She smiled at him the kind of smile that made a cold feeling crawl down his spine. "I was just having some fun...

* * *

I feel a lil better guys but I'm still here for another 11 days :D. In case you're wondering what the fuck are sp tzle please thank as they don't display my a with the two dots on top so I have to write spaetzle. It's a kind of pasta that I cook all the time because it is awesome...

Thank you for your reviews,  
They call me the king of the flames...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm gonna go heavy on the lemon later so if you don't like lemon I suggest you get the fuck off my fanfiction.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans

I do not own any of the characters

I own nothing...

"I was just having some fun", Raven said. She was starting to freak Beast Boy out now and he frantically looked for a good way to get going again. She seemed to notice his uneasiness and she took a few steps towards him he backed off but his back hit a wall. He gulped as Raven didn't stop slowly closing the distance between them. He tensed up when she stopped right in front of him and just looked into his eyes. "You've changed a lot", she whispered caressing his chest. He loosened up when she started touching him. He stared at her. It felt good but Beast Boy couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with Raven. She never usually acted like this. Yes, she had changed over the past few months but this? This was not the Raven he knew the one he had fallen for all those years ago. "I'm not the only one", he said a little sad before taking her soft hand and removing it from his chest.

Raven read Beast Boys mind as he took her hand. He was playing hard to get but he would break just like Robin. He then pushed her aside and headed off leaving Raven to her thoughts. Beast Boys thoughts made her think. No nothing had changed. Raven had just discovered something that had always been there. Some people liked to be whipped and others liked to be tied up. She just liked feeling the power. Seeing what she could make somebody do. Maybe it had something to do with her father but whatever it was she really enjoyed it and when she had seen Robin so desperate to have her it had made her sooo wet. She didn't like to think that Beast Boy was able to resist her but maybe she would have to act a little to convince him but that could wait till tomorrow.

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes Raven was giving him a real headache. He had just gotten over her and now she started making moves on him. Maybe he would fell better if he talked about it but who was there he could talk too? He knew Cyborg and Raven hadn't really been getting on all that well and Cyborg refused to tell him what it was about so it was probably best not to ask him. Starfire and Robin weren't really an option either. He was tired from all the walking they had done in the town. Starfire had bought some new clothes and asked the boys opinions. She was planning to go on a date with Robin and that's why she had needed some advice. He let himself fall onto his bed and sighed. He was going to have to sort this out himself.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He felt better now after sleeping. He got up and headed straight for the shower to wash himself with some nice and hot water. He always enjoyed showering it calmed him somehow and since he had had his growth spurt he felt a lot more comfortable about his body. His muscles were more defined and had gained a considerable amount of mass. When he had finished cleaning himself and dressed himself he walked to the dining room. Robin was already there and he greeted him with a nod.  
Robin looked awful like he hadn't slept at all. "You don't look so good, Robin", Beast Boy pointed out. "Yeah", Robin said yawning. "I hardly slept last night", he confessed. "Oh", Beast Boy said raising a brow. "Yeah, Let's just say I had a lot on my mind", he said rubbing the back of his head deep in thought. "You been noticing anything weird about Raven the last few days?", Beast Boy asked. Robin frowned and looked at him. "Greetings friends", Starfire said enthusiastically as she flew into the dining room. "Is this not a wonderful morning?", she asked the boys. "Yeah the weather is pretty good today star", Robin said looking outside. "Robin I have a question I must ask you.", Starfire began. "Do you wish to join me today for the opening of the new park in the City?", she asked him in a hopeful voice. "Ehm, Yeah sure Star", he said sounding unsure. "Great just let me ready myself and we shall depart.", she said happy before rushing off. "Jeez, Star I haven't even finished breakfast yet", he called after her but she didn't reply. Robin shook his head and continued his breakfast. "Are you going to be all right here with Raven and Cyborg", he asked. Beast Boy swallowed. He knew Cyborg was going to Titans East later so he would be alone with Raven. "Yeah, I guess", he said acting like nothing was wrong. But he knew that something was wrong...

10 days and counting guys then I'm outta this place

Sorry chapter is a little shorter but I had a nap after my food.

Thank you for your reviews,

They call me the king of the flames...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm gonna go heavy on the lemon later so if you don't like lemon I suggest you get the fuck off my fanfiction. Don't know how long I can keep this up with posting a chapter every day,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I do not own any of the characters I own nothing...

* * *

Raven yawned and stretched herself lifting up the blanket letting some of the cool morning air under the covers causing her to shudder. She slowly crawled out of bed and finally got up. She definitely wasn't a morning person she thought rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She edged her way to the shower almost like a zombie. She stripped and then got under the hot torrent of water. She loved the feeling of the hot water running down her body. Raven opened her tube of shower gel and squeezed some of the fluid into her hand. She then began to rub it onto her body starting with her face rubbing it onto her cheeks careful not to get any into her eyes. She then made her way down her body to her breasts. She carefully cupped the voluptuous vessels and squeezing them as she lathered them. Her nipples were becoming harder and she increased the the strength of her grip gripping making it even more pleasurable. Raven closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation for a moment. She let go of her breasts and quickly applied the gel to the rest of her body. She then smeared some Shampoo into her purple hair and began to rinse it out. She moved her hand along her long strands of hair to aid the process. When she was done she turned off the shower. Her nipples were still erect and she felt extremely tense. To release some of the tension she took the shower head and put it onto the ground using her powers to point it upwards. Next she adjusted the settings of the shower head by twisting it to the more thicker beam that was normally used for massaging. She then positioned herself over the shower head squatting over it. Raven took a deep breath. She had never done anything like this before and was feeling a little nervous. She turned on the shower and spread the lips of her vulva. Raven ran the jet of water back and forth on her slit all the way her the clit to her vagina. Her breathing became heavy as the waves of lust pulsated through her body. Every time she thought she was about to cum, she took the shower head stream away from her crotch making her almost burst from the intense pleasure. She started to moan as she repeated the process and her clitoris began to swell. She paused for a moment and then opened her vaginal lips exposing her throbbing clit entirely. She was a bit shocked at first at the considerable size of it but she soon forgot about it when she pointed the shower head at it and gasped. The feeling was so intense she had to pull the shower head away immediately. Raven positioned herself on the floor and spread her legs. She then pointed the shower head at her sweat spot with the still swollen and exposed clit hanging and turned the water back on. She screamed when the water hit it and the feeling was so intense it made her entire body shake with ecstasy. She clenched the shower head and forced herself to keep going. She started to scream from the pleasure and if somebody were in front of her room now he would certainly hear her but she didn't care anymore. She only cared about the water and the all consuming glow that was building up in her. She remembered how Robin had felt how much he had wanted her and how thoughts of her had consumed. The feeling became more intense making it almost unbearable. It was getting harder and harder for Raven to keep the torrent of water on her swollen clit. She clenched her teeth and forced herself to continue. Then all of a sudden it happened. Raven let out a huge moan as her entire body began to shake uncontrollably and the muscles in her vagina started to tense up and then release repeatedly making her legs and arms twitch like she was having a seizure. The intensity of her orgasm sent her into a semi-consciousness state. She had reached the state that she had seen Robin dream of taking her the stage of utter satisfaction and immense pleasure. It was the most amazing thing she had every experienced and she was loving it. When the intense sensation had finally ebbed away she could only lay there trembling and whimpering unable to move or even form a clear thought. Raven was in this almost catatonic state for about ten minutes and when she regained power over her body again she turned off the shower. She just lay there on the floor unable to move her body still in shock. The bathroom was a mess. All the mirrors had shattered and the contents of her closet were lying about on the floor mixed with the broken glass. She had learned to control her powers but that had been too much. Somehow she felt very relaxed. She wanted to do this again but she knew she needed to get horny. She needed to find Robin...

Beast Boy leaned back a little bored zapping through the channels. Cyborg had left about an hour ago. He had to help the titans east with their base again so he wouldn't be there for the next week. And Raven. There was still no sign of her. It was already late afternoon and she still hadn't got up. He flicked through the channels again but found nothing interesting so he decided to hit the training room for a bit. He got up and stretched himself releasing some of the stiffness from his muscles. Beast Boy used to be pretty addicted to TV but now he didn't really like it anymore the shows were just stupid and all this reality TV bullshit had pretty much ruined TV for him. He started walking to the door and was surprised when it slid open and Raven appeared in front of him. What surprised him even more was that she was wearing her white Leotard and her usual black one today. She smiled at him lightly. "Hey, how are you?", she asked him. Beast Boy was a bit relieved to see her back to normal again. "Hey, Raven. I'm fine what about you", he asked. "I feel very good", she replied giving him that light smile. He then noticed it, her eyes, she looked a bit dazed as if on medicine. "Anything wrong with you?", he asked. "What would be wrong wit me", she asked him with a carefree smile. He didn't care it wasn't his problem if she was on some sort of pills he only knew that he rarely saw her in such a good mood. "You're in a really good mood today aren't you", he said smiling back. "Let's just say I got rid of some built up stress", she said winking at him. He shrugged before he tried to pass her. She blocked his way. "Where are you going BB?", she asked sweetly. She had never called him BB that made him a little nervous. "Do you know where Robin is", she asked. "Yeah he went on a date with Starfire", Beast Boy said. He saw Raven frown in distaste. "Well, okay what are you doing then?", she asked him. "I'm going to the training room", he said before gently pushing her out of his way. "Mind if I join you ?", Raven asked. "Ehm, Yeah sure", he said. I mean why not there wasn't really any reason to not let her join him. "Maybe we could spar", Raven said grinning evilly. Beast Boy laughed. "No, way you don't stand a chance", he said mockingly. "Oh, Yeah just let me have my breakfast and then we will see", she said sounding sure of herself. Beast Boy snorted and walked towards the training room. "Piece a' cake", he said to himself.

Raven looked into his green eyes preparing for his attack. She knew he would try and use his mass to his advantage but she wasn't going to go down easily. As she had anticipated he charged towards her like a bull. Raven jumped over him cheating a little by aiding her jump with her levitation powers. Beast Boy spun round and tried to grab her but he was too far away. Raven dodged one of his punches before kicking him in the back off the knee sending him to his knees. Beast Boy grunted. and tried to head butt her but she quickly took a step back. She then spun around kicking at him. He caught the kick mid air and pulled Raven towards him. Raven was starting to loose her balance swinging her arms in order to regain it. Beast Boy used this to his advantage and knocked her over. He then tried to wrestle her to the ground but Raven gave him a knee to the crotch which made him go down immediately. Holding his prives in pain. Raven straddled him "I won", she said triumphantly raising her arms playfully. "Yeah", Beast Boy croaked still in pain. He tried to get up but the pain wouldn't let him. "Oh, you okay ?", Raven asked him sounding a little concerned when she saw the troubles he was having. He grunted before nodding. "Here let me have a look", Raven said innocently before stroking his prives through the fabric of his trousers. The pain almost immediately ceased and Beast Boy closed his eyes as she continued to stroke him. "Are you feeling better now ?", she asked him sounding like a caring mother. He node slightly enjoying the sensation of his hardening member being caressed by her delicate fingers. "Okay", she said winking at him before she got up again. "W-w-What", Beast Boy asked in disbelieve. "You must be kidding me", he said. "What", Raven asked looking at him like an innocent lamb. "I thought you were feeling better?", she said innocently. Beast Boy eyed her suspiciously. Was she for real? "I said I was feeling better, not fine", he said. If she liked games he would play with her. "Oh, I see", Raven said with a naughty smile. "Mind if I take a closer look at the injured spot?", she asked him giving him a flirtatious look. "Yes, please", Beast Boy said leaning back as Raven opened his pants. She carefully removed his boxers and took the throbbing green member into her hand. It was already at a considerable size but it still hadn't reached it's full size. Raven began to stroke it making it get harder and longer until it reached a size of about nine inches. "I see why they call you Beast Boy, now", Raven purred while she continued to stroke him. Beast Boy was getting hotter and hotter inside and some pre cum dribbled out of his long rod. He looked at Raven who was still slowly stroking his member caressing it with her delicate fingers. She just kept going at her slow pace driving him insane until he couldn't take it anymore he was just about to get up and touch Raven when she let go of him and got up. "Well, I had a look at it and it looks fine to me", Raven said winking at him before turning away and walking off. Beast Boy was so surprised he didn't have time to react. Raven looked at him again and giggled lightly before she closed the door behind her. Beast Boy got up he needed to have her...

* * *

9 days and counting guys

Gave you a longer chapter today because yesterdays was so short and I even gave you some Raven action which I hadn't planned for this chapter.

Oh and thanks for the review that said "Kill Robin", you made me laugh my butt off.

Thank you so much all for your reviews and please don't stop!

It really motivates me ;),  
They call me the king of the flames...


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm gonna go heavy on the lemon later so if you don't like lemon I suggest you get the fuck off my fanfiction but I guess you know that if you read this far._  
_Disclaimer:_

_ I do not own Teen Titans_

_ I do not own any of the characters_

_ I own nothing..._

* * *

Raven smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her. She felt so alive and these past two days had been really fun. She knew Beast Boy was hooked now. She had read his mind as she had "inspected" his injury. Instead of going to her room she decided to leave the tower for a while and go on a little walk. Maybe give Beast Boy some time to cool down. The afternoon air was pleasantly cool and the air was filled with the smell of salt as Raven walked along the coast. Raven thought about Robin and Starfire. The two where on a date and she knew Starfire would win him over, he had always had a thing for her. She smiled when she had an idea. Something so sick, twisted and diabolical that even just thinking about it made her wet. She knew Starfire would hate her for it but she didn't care...

Beast Boy opened the door to Ravens room and was surprised to find it empty. He had checked every other place but she was nowhere in the tower. The problem was he needed her. He felt like a drug addict that had run out of crack. Where was she? Beast Boy slammed his fist against the wall. He needed her sooo bad.

Robin felt strangely relaxed. Hanging out with Starfire was a lot different but there was something missing. She didn't give him that desire that feeling that Raven could give him if just thought about her. "Are you okay, Robin", Starefire asked sounding a bit concerned. "You do not look so happy", she said. Robin gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'm fine", he said. So far the day had been good. Starfire and him had had lunch and now they were taking a stroll through the new park. Robin threw the last piece of bread at the quacking ducks. The ducks seemed really hungry and desperate to get the bread. Even going so far as too bite each other. In the end the strongest duck got the piece and swallowed it. The group of ducks dissipated and they all went there way again. A bit of a hassle for that small piece of bred wasn't it?  
"Robin, do you wish to return?", Starfire asked him when she noticed his absent mind ness. "It's okay Star I just thought about something.", he said taking her hand.  
She in return gave him a smile and then they continued their walk. The park was really good and it really made a change to the concrete jungle that Jump City was. They sat down on a bench and enjoyed the fresh air and admired the beautiful landscape. The day was slowly coming to an end and Robin decided it was time to leave. They walked back to the tower as the sun began to set. The day had been good and Robin had really enjoyed spending time with Starfire.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch watching some TV he hadn't been able to find Raven so he had given himself some release which to be honest he had needed badly. But damn, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Those legs she always showed so openly, her petite body and her amazing ass was all he could think about. He sighed when he changed the channel once again. He got up and walked to the fridge to get some food. After rummaging in the fridge for a while he found something he could eat. He still refused to eat meat. I mean for goodness sake he had been most of the animals at one point. When he closed the fridge Robin and Starfire walked into the room. Starfire was happily chatting away talking about how beautiful the park had been. "Glad you enjoyed the day", he heard Robin say. "Did you enjoy our afternoon", Starfire asked him. "Yes, of course it was", he said reassuring. "okay, Robin I will retire for the evening then", Starfire said before hugging Robin and hovering out into the hall. Robin looked a little embarrassed when he noticed Beast Boy emerging from the fridge. "You had fun?", Beast Boy asked while he started to eat his food. "Yeah, what about you?", Robin asked. Beast Boy stopped chewing for a moment before he swallowed hard. "You could say that", he said cryptic. Robin studied him for a moment. "Ooookay", he said. "Well I had a long day and I'm off to bed now", he said before leaving. Beast Boy looked at the door that slid shut behind Robin.

Robin opened the door to his room and walked in. The room was dark but he didn't bother to turn on the light. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting some fresh air into the stuffy room. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the cool breeze before he began to undress. All of a sudden Robin felt hand gliding over his stomach sending shivers down his spine. "I missed you today", he heard Raven whisper into his ear as she continud to caress his chest. He was starting to feel hot again and he could feel his blood rise. "I know you want it, Boy Wonder", Raven said seductively as slowly moved her hand lower and started to gently stroke his member through his boxers. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation for a moment taking a deep breath to inhale Ravens scent. He forgot all about Starfire and he remembered how badly he wanted Raven and this time nothing was going to stop him. "Tell me, how bad you want me!", Raven said in a demanding voice as she grabbed his member firmly through his boxers. "I need you, so bad.", he croaked the excitement making he hard for him to talk. "Tell me", Raven said her voice growing louder and more demanding. "I need you so bad Raven. I would do anything!", Robin shouted not caring if anybody heard him. "Good", Raven whispered before continuing her stroking. Robin tried to turn around but Raven held him firm in place. "I want you to do something", Raven said before whispering her plan in his ear. It was something so sick and wrong but somehow it made him harder than ever before just imagining it...

* * *

_8 days and counting guys_

_Thank you for your concern dear readers. I am feeling a lot better after my treatment and I'm looking forwards to getting back home._  
_Thank you all, soooo much for your reviews but please don't stop reviewing it really motivates me!_

_As always,_

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	7. Chapter 7

***Warning***_** This may be inapropriate for you, even if you are an adult**_***Warning***

_This is where shit hits the fan guys..._  
_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Titans..._

_I do not own any of the characters..._

_ I own nothing..._

* * *

Raven smiled at Robin. "Let's got then", she said seductively, leading the way and of course he followed her, like a mindless puppy would follow its mother. They walked down the corridors until Raven paused making him stop in his tracks. They had stopped in front of Starfire's room. "Now knock", Raven demanded pushing him towards the door. Robin knew this was sick and wrong but he wanted Raven and if that was the only way to get her he would do it! He knocked. It took a while but Starfire finally opened the door. "Oh, Robin", she said surprised. "I did not expect to see you this late", she said standing in the door in her pajamas. He wasn't sure if he could do it now that he saw her. He turned is head to look at Raven who was standing out of sight of Starfire next to the door. She blew him a kiss that made his heart skip a beat. Do you mind if I come in for a minute I have something important to discuss with you", he said. "Ehm, Yes of course Robin", Starfire said sounding a little confused before letting him in...  
Raven smiled when Robin opened the door for her and she saw Starfire tied to a chair with the rope that Raven had prepared so Starfire's powers wouldn't work as long as she was in contact with it. She saw Starfire trying to look at Robin, who couldn't look her in the eye and then she looked at Raven who gave her an evil smile. Raven began to unclothe Robin concentrating on Starfire as she did it. The eyes of the alien girl widening in shock as she began to stroke his member. Making it rapidly grow in length and hardness. Raven looked at it and was a little disappointed, it was only six inches long. When it didn't grow anymore she felt he was ready. Raven led Robin over to Starfire's bed and made him sit down on the bedside where Starfire would be able to see them. She then slowly began to remove her clothes. She opened her cloak and let it drop to the floor...

Robin didn't care about Starfire anymore. Raven was the only thing he could think about as she started to take off her clothes. She got out of her leotard pulling it down for her shoulders and then tossing it into the corner. She now stood in front of him in only her underwear. She opened her bra and he was able to enjoy the view of her large breasts with their erect nipples. He leaned over to her trying to cup them in his hands. She took a step back. "Now, now", she purred before getting out another rope. She tied him to the bed before blindfolding him. Robin couldn't see anything now and that made him even more excited.

Raven was so wet she didn't have to use her finger. She slowly brought herself down on Robin's cock gasping as she felt it enter her. Thankfully she hadn't been born with a hymen, so she would be able to enjoy this. She began to ride Robin slowly closing her eyes for a moment to just enjoy the sensation. She stared at Starfire who was looking at her in horror and that made her feel hotter and hotter. The whole situation of her riding the soul of of Robin and having Starfire who loved Robin was turning her on big style. Her sweet juice poured all over the bed, soaking Robin and the covers. She could feel Robins thoughts as if they were her own. Her painstakingly slow pace was driving him insane. She didn't speed up though. She just continued not caring about what Robin needed or wanted. It felt really amazing the cluster of emotions insider her. The burning desire in him consuming him totally, slowly but surely robbing him of his sanity. "Do you love Starfire?", Raven moaned slightly increasing her pace making Robin loose it completely. "Fuck Starfire", he said causing Raven to increase her pace as a reward. Starfire started to cry. Tears running down her cheeks but Raven wasn't bothered that only fueled her lust even more. This was darker then anything she had ever imagined and she really enjoying it. "What, did you say?", Raven asked in a commanding voice.  
"I said FUCK STARFIRE!", Robin roared his voice echoing through the room. That was just too much for Raven and she came. The muscles of her vagina contracted squeezing Robins dick as she felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body.  
The orgasm was only short lived and she wanted more. She wanted to feel like that time she had in the shower. She sped up causing Robin to moan in return. She could feel his member growing inside her and she knew what was going to happen. She slowly got off him but kept her pussy over him letting her juices drop onto his hard dick. "Raven please", he groaned sounding desperate. She leaned over to him. "You sure you want Starfire to watch?", she asked innocently reinserting his dick into her still wet pussy. "Yes", he moaned. "You want her to watch you fill up my pussy?", she asked this time a little more demanding. "Yes", he groaned begging her relief.  
"Say it", she demanded. "I want Starfire to watch me fill up your pussy", he said. "Louder", Raven screamed. "I WANT STARFIRE TO WATCH ME FILL YOUR PUSSY UP RAVEN", Robin shouted. Raven then began to pound him relentlessly. She had done it. She driven Robin to oblivion. The only thing he cared about now was her. This was so fucked up but that was what Raven needed she could feel his member grow inside her as she started to feel a glow slowly building up inside her. When it had reached it's height she climaxed her pussy again squeezing robin sending over the edge too. Raven moaned when she felt him spasm in her spraying more and more of his load into her waiting pussy. The feeling of their combined climax made Raven begin to shudder. Her pussy just wouldn't stop squeezing and she felt herself unleash a load of liquid onto Robin.

Robin felt sick. How could he have let himself do this? He began to hurl repeat idly only barley managing to stop himself from throwing up. What had he done? Starfire...  
He couldn't bare to think about it. Raven untied him and he heard her leave the room. He was too ashamed to remove his blind so he just stayed on the bed. He was in some real shit now...

* * *

I apologize if anybody felt this was a bit much but I have to do it to get where I want to with this story.

Thank you all, very much for your reviews and please don't stop reviewing.

It really motivates me!

Here, you'll get my poem that I always qoute from:

**_I rose from the ashes,_**

**_Through darkness and sorrow,_**

**_I triumphed the masses,_**

**_In a world so shallow,_**

**_Created, by the fire of the sun,_**

**_With no equal, there is only one_**

**_Who am I, you ask,_**

**_I have many names,_**

**_They call me the king of the flames..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, I broke my streak of a chapter each day :(  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I do not own any of the characters I own nothing...

Robin began to untie Starfire who wouldn't even look at him. The tears running down her cheeks made Robin feel even worse then he was. The sex with Raven had been amazing but the price had been too high. Starfire was shaking violently and when she was free she curled up in a ball and just lay there, sobbing. Robin wanted to comfort her but he knew that he would only make things worse. Starfire started rocking, still silently sobbing away, tears running from her blood red eyes. Robin had never wanted this but his lust for Raven had betrayed him. He was so ashamed of himself but it was too late now. Starfire would probably never speak to him again maybe she would even leave Earth but he wouldn't blame her. He had done something, soo wrong. He felt tears run down his own cheeks and he punched the wall to relieve some of the pain. And then it dawned on him and he clenched his fists. "Raven", he shouted leaving the room...

Raven just couldn't stop laughing this was just, too good. It took her a moment to calm herself down but she finally managed it. She just phased through Beast Boy's door and looked around. He was fast asleep and he was lying on his back. This would be very interesting. She cautiously crept under the covers and...

Beast Boy was slowly starting to wake up. He felt this amazing sensation run through him. He opened his eyes and almost fainted when he saw Raven sucking on his dick. Still a bit dazed unsure if this was a dream or not he leaned back and just enjoyed it. His member was too big for Raven so take it in whole so but it still felt very good. Her tongue playing around his shaft and it really drove him off the head when she sucked a little causing pressure to build up inside him. All of a sudden Raven stopped. "Let's make this a bit more interesting shall we", she whispered in his ear. She got a rope out and started to tie him up. She tied him to the bed. "Woah Raven", Beast Boy began only just realizing he was actually awake. "Isn't this a bit. you know sudden?", he asked but Raven shut him up with a short but passionate kiss. "Just enjoy it", she whispered into his ear seductively. She then crawled over to the side of the bed an quickly removed her clothes. Beast Boy was amazed by her body. Those curves, he had only been able to imagine were even better in reality. She groaned when she got on top of him and started to rub her clit against his hard member. She continued to do this for what seemed like an eternity teasing him without inserting. She then finally positioned herself over him and slowly lowered herself down. Beast Boy could feel her lips connect to his member. The warmth surrounding it as Raven slowly continued to lower herself. She moaned setting him off even more. Finally he was completely inside her. She then started to raise her beautiful ass again leaving the exposed areas of his member wet from her sweet juices. She continued to do this at such a painstakingly slow pace that it was starting to drive him crazy. If he wasn't tied up he would have been able to do something but like this.

This was something completely different. Beast Boy's cock was a lot longer and bigger then Robins making it a far more pleasurable experience. The sensation of being filled entirely was amazing but there was something missing. Starfire's pain had made it to that amassing experience and given her that feeling of complete darkness that had made her orgasm so much better. Well if it only worked through other peoples suffering she would have to make Beast Boy suffer. She got off him and crawled over to the side of the bed.

All of a sudden Raven got off of him. His member felt so exposed and he felt like it belonged in Raven but she just left him. He wondered what she would do next. She crawled over and then inserted the bedpost into herself. She began to ride it more violently then she had him and he just stared at her in awe. The sight of Raven pleasuring herself on his bedpost made him so horny but he couldn't break free. He tried to transform but somehow he couldn't. "Raven, please". he whispered. His call of distress seemed to set her off even more and she began to pick up the pace moaning out her desire and blushing. Her nipples were so hard now and her juices were flowing down the bedpost. It was so agonizing he was to fascinated to close his eyes or turn his head but it was torture not getting any relief. He could see in Ravens face she was about to cum. She looked dazed and her eyelids were half closed like a purring cat. At the same time she came the door flew open...

Robin just stood there. Raven was screaming with joy with what looked like the bedpost inside her while a tied up Beast Boy with his member erect was lying in front of her. He shook his head this was so surreal. "Raven", he shouted angrily. She was just slowly removing herself from the bedpost. It took her a while to calm down and then she looked at him. "Do you know what you did?", he shouted at her. "Did I tie her up or did you do it.", Raven said casually as she began to dress herself. "You made me do it", Robin sneered. "It's not my fault that you would do anything to get me", she said smiling. "What the hell is going on here?", Beast Boy asked confused. "You stay out of this", Robin growled. "You're doing it with that bitch aren't you", he shouted at Beast Boy...

Beast Boy couldn't believe what Robin had called Raven. "Woah, man don't say that", Beast Boy said defending Raven. "That bitch she made me hurt Starfire", Robin said tears running down his eyes. "Somebody untie me", Beast Boy growled. This was such a confusing mess...

I'm a bit surprised. I was expecting a real shitstorm and somebody to show up at the hospital and slit my throat while he read the comments out to to me but it looks like I was wrong!

Now I will answer one comment:

Why you make raven to a hoe?

Cause I enjoy gardening, bitch. (sorry couldn't resist)

Thank you all, very much for your reviews and please don't stop reviewing. If you want to please flame the shit out of me! I will not report you.

Reviews really motivate me!

As always,

They call me the king of the flames... 


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_

_ I do not own Teen Titans_

_ I do not own any of the characters_

_ I own nothing..._

* * *

Raven knew what to do. She walked over to Robin who in turn took a few steps back. She knew if she touched him he would melt away as he always did. "Robin you know it was good", Raven said seductively. "No, no", Robin whispered backing up even further. His back hit the wall. Raven leaned in and kissed him passionately it only took him a few seconds to give in open his mouth to let her tongue in. She could feel how he was getting weak again.

Beast Boy groaned as Raven and Robin just continued Raven was now stroking Robin through his pants making his member hard again. "Come here", Raven said gesturing Robin with her finger to follow him. They walked over to the bed and Raven began stroking Beast Boy's still hard cock. While Robin pushed her leotard aside and entered her. She was just about to take his member back in her mouth but then somebody shouted very loud.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" It was...Dumbledore! Well not exactly it was Cyborg. "Da hell is going on here?", he said sounding disgusted. The corner of the bed was all soaked including the bedpost and Raven was just about to take in Beast Boy's dick while Robin was doing her from behind. The most disturbing thing was that Beast Boy was tied up. They didn't stop for long. Raven reminded Robin of what he was supposed to be doing by moving herself back and forwards. He got the message and started thrusting again. Cyborg just stared at them in awe amazed at how oblivious they where at this presence. He just shook his head and left the room.

Raven stopped for a minute and untied Beast Boy. She then ordered Robin to stop and made them both sit on the bed. She sat down inbetween them. To her left was Robin's member and to her right Beast Boy's larger one. She began to alternate sucking the cocks. While she was sucking one, she was rubbing the other one and vise-versa. When she could feel Robin Cumming she stopped and pushed Beast Boy onto his back. She then mounted his member and began teasing the tip of it with her wet pussy lips. She slowly lowered her tight pussy down onto his dick and moaned loudly as the cock seemed to never end. The journey downward was so amazing and she could feel that incredible feeling of being full up again. Robin watched them jealously and Raven loved it. She began to ride Beast Boy at a steady pace. Her sweet white juices running down his cock as she moaned in pleasure. Her pussy was on fire and the pleasure was beginning to build up. Her pussy began to convulse and she let out all her ecstasy in a loud moan. She forced herself to carry on she wanted to really do it this time and Beast Boy had just the right equipment to give her what she needed. Robin tried to move in but Raven pushed him away. As she touched him she felt his envy which really set her off. She turned around on Beast Boy she would let him live Robins dream in front of him. She tricked Beast Boy and sent a picture of what she wanted him to do into his mind. He thought it was his own imagination. Beast Boy picked Raven up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her over to a wall and began to pound her. She could feel his cock relentlessly slamming into her tight wet pussy sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. It was just insane Beast Boy seemed to never tire...

Robin couldn't believe it Beast Boy was living his darkest fantasy. This wasn't fair Beast Boy was cheating somehow. His member was just soo long Robin couldn't compete with something like that. Raven moaned again and again and she stretched her legs out resting her ass fully on Beast Boy's hands. Like an animal he just continued to pound her sending her further over the edge. She was totally suspended and at his mercy something that he wanted to. He just couldn't take it anymore...

* * *

_Sorry for not updating the last few days but my girl forgot to put credit on my webs tick._

_I'm finally back home! You bet I was looking forwards to getting back home. While I was in hospital I neither had my girlfriend here nor could I macerate which is a real shame as I do not only enjoy gardening with my hoe but I also like macerating tissue in water. I really enjoy physics_

_I won't be able to write as much as I did because I have to work again now ;)_

_Thank you all, very much for your reviews and please don't stop reviewing. If you want to please flame the shit out of me! I will not report you._

_Reviews really motivate me!_

_As always,_

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow guys, now where do I start._

_After being back home form hospital what in was about 4 weeks ago which must be like 100 internet years I have had to work which means I didn't really have the time or the energy for the kind of madness that I came up with whilst I was in hospital._

_I also have a girl that needs taking care of and I really love to play DayZ ^^. (wanna play with me send me a pm)_

_I had to reread my own story as I had no clue of what was about just like anybody else reading it I guess. Now that I am not under the influence of any medication I must say that I am one sick fuck. I don't know if I can give a satisfiying ending without being on drugs but you will have to decide that. Oh just in case you wanted to know I had written a draft for this chapter when I was still under the influence of narcotics and as a Bonus I will add it at the end author notes (will not affect the plot)._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Robin just couldn't take it anymore. This was mad all of it and this had to end, now!

"Beast Boy, put her down will you!", Robin growled before separating the two. Raven had a wide grin on her face and Robin just couldn't stand that look. She had really hurt Starfire and yet he had fallen for her again and again. Even now he longed for her. He shook his head. This had gone far enough!

"Don't worry Robin. You'll be able to have some more of me later.", Raven said before turning back to a confused Beast Boy. Robin shoved her off the bed causing her to fall to the ground.

"Raven, do you even know what you did to Starfire?", Robin shouted his face red with rage.

"Me?", Raven said innocently emerging from behind the bed.

"Yes, you!", Robin shouted before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down again.

"You where the one who did and said all those things", Raven said calmly as she walked to her dresser.

"You made me do it", Robin whispered as he felt the unbearable guilt again.

"Did I put a spell on you?", Raven said bending over to get some clothes out of her wardrobe giving him a good view of her ass and reddened prives. Robin averted his gaze she had corrupted him enough.

"I don't care what you say in your defense but both you and I know that I would have not normally done this!", Robin said spitting out the final words like a bitter taste. Raven put on her Leotard and neither of them talked for a moment.

"What happened to Starfire?", Beast Boy asked sounding confused.

"Get the fuck out of here.", Robin said almost breaking. Beast Boy had rarely heard Robin like this and he knew not to mess with him if he was like that. He quickly gathered up his clothes before making his retreat. Raven sat down on her bed and looked at Robin. Robin waited until Beast Boy left the room. He took a deep breath before looking into Ravens eyes.

"What is wrong with you?", he asked calmly.

"What gave you the impression that something is wrong with me?", Raven asked innocently.

"Don't patronize me you're acting some kind of succubus.", he spurted out.

"I am half demon", Raven giggled lightly before winking at Robin. Robin grabbed her arm and pushed her down.

"This is all just a joke to you isn't !", Robin growled angrily. Raven moved in closer to Robin until he could feel her warm breath on his skin. It gave him goose bumbs.

"I'm just having some fun, Robin.", Raven whispered into his ear before she suddenly pushed him off herself. Robin looked at Raven who was now on top of him.

"You call your cruel game fun?", Robin asked her. "The fun ended when you hurt Starfire.", he said as he pushed Raven off of him. He couldn't do this anymore he needed to get out of here. He quickly dashed to the door before Raven could say anything else.

* * *

_Next chapter will be up whenever I can be arsed. If you do want to join me for some DayZ just send me a pm and we can go loot Cherno together or some shit like that. oh and if you are wondering why the formating is so shitty. My HTC is a bitch!_

_as always,_

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey´Hey,_

_Another chapter is finally done! I also have a Tumblr now. Follow me or whatever it's called._

_The link to my Tumblr is in my profile just click on my name and open the link at the bottom after my Trademark poem._

* * *

Robin slammed his fist against the wall. How could he have let any of this happen? Robin was the leader. He should have been the one to stay strong and not let himself be corrupted like this. A breeze of cool air brushed against Robin making him shiver slightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. What happened next couldn't have happened at a worse time. The alarm went off.

Beast Boy dashed towards the control room. This was going to be awkward. When they had seen each other last they had been involved in some sort of weird threesome. That really wasn't the best basis to go on a mission on. Beast Boy was just so confused.

Robin was looking at the monitor intently as the door behind him slid open. He turned his head slightly and saw Raven walking into the room from the corner of his eye.

"You're not going.", Robin growled.

"You need me.", Raven said cocky.

Robin glared at her pretty face. He didn't like to admit it but she was right. Cyborg was still out of town and Starfire, well...

"Fine", he said.

"What's going on?", Beast Boy asked, as usual being the last one to come.

"Break in at the museum. Nothing the three of us shouldn't be able to handle", Robin said slipping right back into his role as leader.

It didn't take them long to get to the museum. Robin crouched below one of the windows and looked in. He could see a figure standing before one of the exhibition pieces. It was, too dark to make out what exactly was going on inside but he knew they needed to act. Robin gave the others a signal before jumping in through the window shattering the glass. Raven and Beast Boy broke through the door before standing either side of Robin.

"The museums closed tonight", Robin said cocky like he always did.

The figure turned around slowly and stepped into the light. It was a man who looked like he was in his twenties. His face was flawless and he was well-proportioned. He was wearing black suit with a white cape over it that had a collar that went far above his head.

He looked at Robin sternly for a moment before he smiled. "Ah yes", he said softly. "The teen titans".

Beast Boy swallowed. This guy was giving him the creeps.

"Who are you?", Robin asked the stranger.

"Who am I you ask?", The stranger said in amusement.

"Tell me your name", Robin growled as he pulled out his staff.

"Oh, I have many names", The stranger continued.

"Just call me..", he paused for a minute. "The demon lord", he said with a smile.

"What do you want here?", Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just say I collect certain artifacts", The self proclaimed demon lord said.

"Titans Go!", Robin shouted. Talking was taking them nowhere. They had to settle this on the battlefield.

Robin dashed towards the demon lord and swung his staff at him. The staff passed right through him making Robin loose his balance and tumble forwards. Robin tried to regain his balance but go tangled up in the demon lords long cape. The demon lord grabbed him with his gloved hand and threw him at Beast Boy who was attacking in his pterodactyl form. The two collided sending them both flying against the wall. Raven made her attack next sending a chair flying at the demon lord. The chair passed right through him and shattered against the wall behind him. "I see that which I have come for", he said. "The gem that was born of evil's fire. It shall be mine!", he said before leaping at Raven. Raven dodged him and used on of her black tentacles to strike out at him. The attack hit him sending him crashing to the ground. The demon lord slowly got up. He took a moment to brush the dust of his cape before facing the titans once more. Robin and Beast Boy where back on their feet and this time they would not underestimate him.

* * *

_Here you go! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter/story an update will come as soon as I can write it! If you want as I mentioned you can follow me on Tumblr I'll try and post at least one thing a day on it. You can also ask me anything on Tumblr._

_The link to my Tumblr is in my bio in my profil!_

_as always,_

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey ho guys!_

_Guess who! Yeah that's right I'm back in the hospital on the meds which means I'm going to start a new writers streak! (YAY)_

_Don't know why I bothered with this stupid demon lord plot nobody wants to have any of that shit you're all here for the lemons but what I started I must end so here we go…_

* * *

Robin threw one of his disks at him which passed right through him. The demon lord gave him an arrogant smile which Robin returned as the disk hit the demon lord in the back of the head on it's way back to Robin. The demon lord growled in pain as he fell to ground hard. He got up once again but not as graciously as he had before. Beast Boy saw his chance and dashed towards him in the form of a panther throwing himself at the recovering foe with full force. The combination of the weight and speed sent the demon lord crashing against the nearby wall. The demon lord groaned as he tried to get up but was unable to. Robin walked towards him. He was finished and would be arrested like all the others that came before him. Robin looked down at the self proclaimed demon lord who in turned looked first at him and then at the other two who where flanking Robin. With a sigh that sounded like an acceptance of defeat he suddenly imploded and was gone.

Robin leaned forward grabbing the air. This was impossible where did he go. It must be some sort of trick unless maybe he was a demon. The only person he knew that could pull off stunts like that was Raven. "Raven", Robin said to get the half demons attention. He only just realized what a mess they had made. The museum was ruined. "Yes?", Raven asked him a little confused by his long pause. "Is there a chance that this guy is a demon?", Robin asked. Raven shook her head. "I would have noticed", she said.

Robin rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept a lot. He had spent all night up doing things with Raven. He swallowed he had to sort everything out. How could the Titans compete with this guy if they weren't at full force?

"Can we go back home now?", Beast Boy said yawning. "I'm kinda tired", he said turning himself into a sloth. Robin still deep in thought nodded and the three made their way back to the tower.

Robin lay in his bed thinking about what the demon lord had said. It hadn't been much but there must be a clue somewhere. He had come to the museum to steal an artifact. He had also mentioned a gem that was born of evil's fire. He didn't know why but he had heard that before somewhere. Maybe it was one of the exhibits at the museum? He would have to do some more research in the morning and he hoped Starfire would be feeling better. He had put her to bed left her. Somehow he had a feeling lying in bed with her now wouldn't do her any good after all he was partially responsible for her state. He shut off his mind and drifted into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

_Okay you guys. 13 more days in this place so that means 13 more chapters if I keep the streak up! As I am on the same medication as before you should be experiencing some more crazy chapters in about a day or two depending on how long it takes for them to affect me mentally._

_Now I really need to talk about something else I have like more followers on this story then I do on Twitter! Come on guys don't you like interacting with authors? I mean at least send me a message on tumblr or on Twitter (All my details are on my profile page). If you want to you can also connect to my Teamspeak and have a good old chat with me. Teamspeak is a voice chat client much like Skype just it doesn't use up your internet like a bitch. I'm usually online on teamspeak so just poke me and I'll have a chat with you and if I'm not there just poke good old Gino and leave a message for me._

_I honestly cannot understand why you don't like interacting? I mean I would love to have a chat with some of my readers but I guess some of you may or may not masturbate to this so I can somewhat understand your concerns but then again I am very open to everything!_

_Hope you guys hit me up on something and as always,_

_They call me the king of the flames…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey ho guys!_

_Chapter two for ya all!_

* * *

Beast Boy drowsily closed the fridge door. He couldn't believe all the stuff with Raven and Robin and him had happened. They had had some weird kind of orgy like in the porn he watched sometimes. He sat down at the table and started to eat. Things just started to get weirder and weirder! He used to be the last one out of bed and now? Robin was nowhere to be seen and Raven was also missing. Beast Boy sighed. He had went to visit Starfire this morning and she still didn't want to talk. She just lay there staring at the wall. Nothing he said gave him a reaction. He wasn't even sure what was wrong with her but he knew Raven and Robin had something to do with it. After all they had argued over it. The door slid open and Raven emerged. Beast Boy looked at her. What would she do? He was so confused. She smiled at him and walked towards him. Beast Boy needed to get out of here. Robin had told him to avoid her before the two had parted last night. She sat down on his lap straddling him. Beast Boy swallowed as he noticed her cleavage. He remembered the night he had spent with her and he was starting to melt away. The microwave oven suddenly pinged as it finished his tofu. He quickly pushed Raven off him who winked at him before grabbing a book. Beast Boy was feeling hot and he had trouble walking with his erection. He sat down at the table and began to eat. Beast Boy looked at Raven who was sitting on the couch reading. He had trouble averting his gaze from her perfect curves and those legs. Beast Boy shook his head and concentrated on his food again.

Robin woke up sweating. What had he dreamed about again. Something about Raven and the demon lord. He tried to remember but he couldn't. He sighed before turning around and checking his bedside watch. It was already past twelve! Robin swore as he got up. No time for researching now like he had planned. He needed to contact Cyborg and ask him to come back and he needed to sort this mess out! He quickly got up and went straight into the shower. He turned on the water and hastily adjusted the temperature. He went under the beam and only then noticed it was to hot. He growled as he quickly turned down the temperature. Robin began to relax and slowly clean himself. This was one of the only times during the day he truly relaxed. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of the hot water. The water stroking him like a gentle hand. Robin felt himself go hard and it took him some time to realize that the water probably wasn't stroking his dick. He opened his eyes and saw. Nothing. He turned off the water. This must be Ravens doing. He quickly put some clothes on and headed towards the main room. This had to be settled once and for all!

* * *

_12 days and counting and I feel pumped and ready for more chapters!_

_FUCK YEEAAAAHHH!_

_As always rate and shit and follow me on twitter send me pictures of your shit and piss!_

_They call me the king of the flames…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Jo jo jo what is up my mans?_  
_New chapter and still on my streak here we goooooo!_

* * *

Beast Boy was relieved when Robin finally appeared. Raven had been making him nervous. She was reading innocently enough but he just knew she had something planned. "Raven, Beast Boy come here", Robin said. Beast Boy and Raven both went to the big couch where Robin was waiting. "Sit down, please", Robin said calmly. Beast Boy gulped but sat down as did Raven. "Okay", Robin began as he himself sat down. They were now all spread out evenly on the big couch. "Now let's all stay calm and handle this like grownups", Robin said calmly. "We've been having some let's call them tensions lately and we need to sort this out.", he continued keeping his cool. "Now Raven I'm sure it wasn't just your fault but I think you might have been one of the main contributing factors that brought us into this situation", he said looking at the beautiful teen. Beast Boy gulped. Robin had just dropped the bomb. Raven slowly bent over and put her book on the table once again giving Beast Boy a good view of her area. "Why me?", Raven asked innocently as she leaned back and crossed her legs. "I was just having some fun", she said still using her sweat and innocent voice. Beast Boy eyed Robin who was having difficulty keeping calm."Raven are you ill or something?", Robin asked. "You're acting so differently lately", he continued. Raven just winked at him. "I haven't got time for games", Robin said starting to sound angry again. Raven just smiled amused. "No comment then?", Robin asked. Raven didn't react. "Okay", Robin said trying to calm himself down. "What about this demon lord?", he said changing the subject. "Any ideas?", he asked the two. Neither of them answered. "Yeah fuck you guys then", Robin said before getting up and returning to his room. "I think you did that enough", Raven murmured. Robin ignored her and went straight to Starfires room.

Beast Boy looked at Raven again. The two of them were alone again. Raven got up and sat down next to him. "So", she murmured as she put his arm around him. "What do you want to do?", she asked. Beast Boy's throat was dry. He freed himself from Ravens arm and got up. "You know the usual", he said. Raven smiled at him before her eyes turned red.

* * *

_Gonna be honest guys when I was taking a shit earlier I thought of how really writing a fanfiction isn't too much different! You sit down and something comes out and you feel relieved afterwards! And then it goes down the drain and uploaded to a website where some unthankful bastards read it!_

_(Just kidding)_

_Okay next chapters gonna be whenever probably tomorrow maybe never, who knows?_

_They call me the king of the flames…_


	15. Chapter 15

_How are ye doing?_

_Next Chapter!_

* * *

Robin sighed as the door slid shut behind him. Starfire still wasn't getting any better. He had sat at her bedside all day and she had just stared at the wall the entire time. Robin checked his watch it was late again. He needed to contact Cyborg and get him to come back. He needed somebody mature to help him handle this mess. Robin opened the door to the computer terminal with the pass code and opened up the communications window. He was surprised to find that it was disconnected from the web. This usually didn't happen. Robin checked the security systems but couldn't find any breaches or anomalies. He wouldn't be able to reactivate the systems servers from here so he would have to go to the computer mainframe room. It had probably just crashed or something. If there had been a break in the security systems would have been deactivated as well. Robin made his way through the hallways of the tower. It was dark and he didn't bother to switch on the lights after all he knew this place better than anybody else except maybe for Cyborg. Robin turned around the corner and saw Raven standing in the door frame. Robin paused. This couldn't be a coincidence. "What are you doing here Raven?", Robin asked trying to act normal while he pulled out one of his stunning disks. She didn't answer she just stepped aside to reveal another figure standing behind her. It was the demon lord. "Robin", he said calmly. "Took you quite a while to get here.", he said smiling. Robin was shocked. "What?", the demon lord asked walking over to Raven. "Surprised to see your friend working for me?", he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, I'll tell you what", he said as his let his hand glide down to her hips. "She isn't doing it by her own free will.", he said before he broke out into a laugh. Robins mind was blown. He didn't know how to react. "How?", he muttered. "Oh, it isn't really that hard", the demon lord explained. "It only took a very long time", he said. "Hadn't you noticed her change?", he asked. "Sleeping longer, meditating less.", he continued. Robin was amazed this was all true but the change had been so gradual he hadn't suspected anything. "After a while I was powerful enough to maker her play let us say "games" with you. This was my plan to destroy you from the inside out.", he finally concluded. Robin couldn't believe it. Everything that had happened made sense now. "There are still three of us", Robin said. "And that will be enough to Beat you", he said sounding sure of himself and the team. "Three", the demon lord asked sounding surprised. "The green one is dead and so is the Cyborg", he said cold. Robins hands began to shake. If he thought about it Cyborg had never contacted the Titans tower since he left and Beast Boy what about him? "Face it", the demon lord said.

"You have lost"...

* * *

_Wow you guys thanks for all the reviews! (There where none)_

_They call me the king of the flames…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Woah guys,_

_The last few days seem like a lucid dream to me. I don't even remember writing any of these :O_  
_Well it took me some time but I think I knew what I was going for and why did I kill off Cyborg and Beast Boy?_

* * *

"You have lost", Robin heard the demon lord say. Robin roared and threw the stun disk at the demon lord. The demon lord didn't even attempt to dodge it but instead let it pass through him. He didn't even wait for the return he stormed towards Robin straight away. Raven joined in on the assault. Robin knew that retreat wasn't an option. In the narrow corridor he would be able to fend them off more easily so retreating into one of the more open areas of the tower wasn't a good idea. He blocked the demon lord's first punch and struck back with an uppercut which the demon lord evaded with a back flip. Robin was surprised he hadn't just done his usual move and made himself untouchable. Next Raven moved in and tried to grab him with her black tentacles. Robin pulled out his staff and pounded them to the ground one by one before knocking Raven back with a kick. He knew that both of them where just holding back so he needed to end this quick and unexpectedly. The demon lord just stood back and watched Raven fight her one time friend Robin. Robin could have easily got the upper hand as Raven wasn't the most skilled in hand to hand combat but he was sure she could have just used a spell or some kind of magic to beat him. Robin knew he had to break the spell. There was only one possibility and that would involve killing the caster. That bastard had killed two of his friends so he had it coming. Robin stayed calm. He had avoided thinking about the demon lords words too much as anger only made him a worse fighter. He had seen that when he had fought Slade all those years ago. Robin ducked underneath one of Ravens punches and threw another one of his disks at the demon lord. This one however was a special one. The demon lord looked genuinely surprised as he saw it. It passed right trough him but as it passed through him it let off a strong electric shock. The demon lord let out an agonizing scream as the electricity forced him back into his normal form. The disk was now inside of him and was still letting out shock after shock. He went to his knees and still continued screaming as he slowly but surely weakened. Raven fell to the ground with a thud and Robin just watched the demon lord twitching from the continuous electric current. His screams soon subsided but he still twitched. His nerves probably reacting to the electricity even after death. Robin just stared at him. He had never killed before but somehow it didn't really make him feel bad. If everything he had said was true then he had killed two of his friends and mentally scarred another. He had destroyed the teen titans from the inside out. Robin pushed a button on his belt stopping the flow of electricity. He walked over to Raven and picked her up. As picked her up he glanced at the demon lord. His face was frozen in a state of utter pain. He gulped as his hands began to shake. The weight of his actions suddenly hit him. His master would have disapproved. He had never killed. Robin picked Raven up and shakily carried her to her room. On the way there she opened her eyes. "Robin, where am I?", she asked weak sounding confused. He gave her a weak smile. She probably didn't remember anything. If the demon lords influence had really made her sleep longer as he had said then she wouldn't be able to remember the past year. He could feel tears run down his cheeks as he opened the door to Ravens room. The door slid open and revealed something horrible. Beast Boy was lying on the ground with his eyes gorged out and his torso missing. Blood was all over the room even on the ceiling. Robin almost dropped Raven who couldn't see the horrifying sight of Beast Boy. Robin turned around and took Raven to his room instead. On his desk he saw his communicator flashing. He first put Raven to bed before he checked the device. As he had feared it was a message from Beast Boy. A call for help. Robin finally broke and started to sob. How could this have happened if he had taken the communicator with him instead of leaving it on his desk he could have saved his friend. He just cried silently unable to stop the flow of tears. The titans where gone and it was all his fault. He should have know something was wrong when couldn't reach Cyborg. He should have seen Raven's change in behavior and he should have been there to help Beast Boy. He continued sobbing for some time and surprised when he suddenly felt a warm embrace. It was Raven..

* * *

_Yeah you fuckers I killed Beast Boy! I never really liked him anyway…_

_They call me the king of the flames…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Well,_

_Looks like I'm up for an early release next Thursday which is either good or bad news depending on whether or not you want this madness to end!_

* * *

Robin gave in to Ravens embrace and just let his tears flow freely. Raven sat down in front of him and let his head rest on her shoulder. It felt good just letting it out. Raven had done a lot of wrong and caused many of the trouble they were in now but he knew it wasn't her fault and so he wasn't angry at her. They stayed like this for a while until eventually they both fell asleep.

Raven woke up and felt something heavy on top of her. She opened her eyes and when she saw Robin she remembered what had happened. She knew she had gone to bed after feeling a strange presence in the tower and now then the next thing she remembered was Robin carrying her and all of a sudden starting to cry. Raven didn't want to wake him so she used her powers to phase through him. As always when she got up it was early in the morning. Raven looked around and noticed she was in Robin's room and not in her own. Raven walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked different her hair was a lot longer than it had been yesterday and she somehow was taller. Raven found this all very strange. She didn't want to wake Robin with the sound of the door so she just phased through it and walked over to her room. She opened the door and walked in not noticing anything out of order. When she had taken a few steps into the room she began to notice bloodstains on the ceiling and she soon found a huge amount on the wall behind her. She turned around and saw what was left of Beast Boy. She stood there paralyzed unable to move or look away. Beast Boy had been violently torn in half and his torso was in the other end of the room. His innards where spread all over the room. The worst part was his face. His eyes were missing and they looked like they had been violently cut out. What really got to Raven tough was the expression on his face; pure horror and anguish. Raven finally managed to look away. She rushed straight for the hall and began throwing up all over the carpet. Now she knew why Robin had been crying and in turn began to sob herself.

The demon lord opened his eyes. He was angry. The pain he had suffered had been worse than that of the green boy. He was weak and had needed to use up most of his power reserves to bring himself back from the brink of death and oblivion. He growled as he pushed himself up from the ground. The disk was still inside him and cutting into him. He concentrated and used some of his scarce energy to remove it. He walked and stumbled over his far too long cloak. He tore a part of it off and tossed it to the side. He would have his revenge…

* * *

_This story is slowly coming to an end but I've already got a BBxRae Fanfiction planned out and this time it won't be so dark ;)_

_If you want to you can follow me on Tumblr or Twitter all the details are on my bio on my profile page!_

_They call me the king of the flames…_


	18. Chapter 18

_The final chapter is here!_

_I'm going to retire from Fanfiction for a while after this and I don't know if and when I will return!_

* * *

The demon lord opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. He looked around and saw the girl lying in her bed. He smiled to himself as he walked towards her. She was in some kind of shock. She just stared blankly at the wall. The demon lord pulled out his sword and held the cold steel against her throat. There was no reaction at all. As he began to slowly saw he was surprised that she didn't even move an inch. He would have loved to find out if she was feeling any pain but he had to use his powers sparingly. It didn't take long until he was done…

Robin opened his eyes. He felt awful and. He got up and looked for Raven. She wasn't in his bed and when he realized that she had gotten up before him and left the room he panicked. As fast as he could he dashed towards her room. The first place she would go to.

Robin felt sick. She had thrown up most of what had been in her stomach and made a mess of the hall but she didn't care. She tried to get put she just couldn't her legs where so weak. Beast Boy her friend and companion was dead in her room. How had this happened? She finally managed to get up and take a few steps forward leaning against the wall. She didn't really know where she was going but she just wanted to get away. She tripped and fell but was caught by Robin. "What's going on?", Raven asked holding back her tears. "I..I", Robin stuttered. "Oh, look what we have here", Raven heard a strangely familiar voice call down the hall from behind them.

Robin turned around and saw the demon lord standing at the end of the corridor with a Japanese katana in his hand that had blood dripping off the blade and in the other hand he was holding a head. He threw the head towards them as he stepped out of the shadow and Robin saw it was Starfire's. He just starred at it unable to react at first but then it hit him and he put Raven against the wall before pulling out his staff. It was surreal really despite all that had happened Robin felt calm but he had only one wish and that was to kill. Robin charged towards the demon lord with his staff held high over his head.

The demon lord was surprised. He had expected his foe to be absolutely broken by this. He deflected the first blow with his ancient blade and dodged another by doing a side step. He was weak and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long in a fight like this not without using his powers.

Robin knew the demon lord was weak. He was skilled he could see that but he didn't have any energy. The blows that aimed at Robin were getting weaker and weaker. Robin deflected the next blow and managed to grab his sword. With a kick he sent him to his knees and held the blade at his throat. "You've lost", Robin said.

The demon lord looked into the masked eyes. He had lived more than a millennia and to be honest he didn't really mind dying now. He waited patiently for the final blow...

* * *

_Thank you all soo much for reading! I wish you all the best and maybe I shall see you another time!_

_The ending is all up to you if Robin does it or not have fun you guys!_

_They call me the king of the flames…_


End file.
